User talk:Omyx
My talk page. */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ CHAT JGADJGDJAD COME ON CHAT DJGVDGHJSDHASDFGHBJN Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Lf Protection Chat Meet me there if you have time. Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 16:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chaat Sorry for the extremely late reply. My internet died D:. Now I'm using my father's laptop. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) My own Aliens here: Click it *Cybre X *Benilen *Benono *Lightpool Search brunei Co-Write Can u co-write QTTCTF? i understand if you dont want to. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 8:36 September 21, 2011 (UTC) BTUC In BTUC, Zyrokks will be killed. But you can have Neimis regenerate him or something in a later episode. Also, I can't really use Plumbers since there's no Omnitrix there. Maybe Den -10 instead. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 19:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Can't Escape Do you know that thing on your userpage that you can't escape even if you scroll crazy? I found out that if you scroll to the very top, it will disappear. Ha! Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 21:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Dark forms Why you can't do it anymore? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 03:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Sure! Do you want me to write it or you? Let's discuss the plot on chat, now or later? Oh, I read the first episode, it's awesome! ET |Was |Here!!! 11:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:FrostDragon Sure, you can use his species.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE Re:Clawnormous's Planet Yes, you can use it. It is called Giantantania. Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 17:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Adopt a Wikia LISTEN TO ME, OMI! THE SONGPARODIES WIKIA IS UP FOR ADOPTION. Go to this page, quickly. SERIOUSLY DO IT NOW, BEFORE SOME OTHER LOSER ADOPTS IT. IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH MY CAPS-LOCK KEY?!? 23:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Grafyte Can I use a Grafyte for Epic Alien Movie? Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 00:49, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat You know, I CAN'T CONTROL CHAT! All I can do is customize the MediaWiki pages for things such as the kickban message. , not me. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 13:12, September 28, 2011 (UTC) hey omernoy can u come on chat Skull Breaker (Talk - Blog - ) 15:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC)$kull breaker Sorry Sorry Omi, I was just about to get off because I have a stomach ache. I might be on again soon though and if I am I will come on chat :): ET |Was |Here!!! 08:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) CHATTTTTTSTDUSG COME ON Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Omi.I've got a question.How do you get your series in the wiki's timeline.I've been trying so hard and I've been told to pick an admin to ask and your the lucky one.Tell me your answer on my page (Talk) 17:53, October 4, 2011 (UTC)Chisanga Kapumpa 04.10.11 C-C-C-CHAT I DID Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) AGENT CHAT You know. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat Sorry I left chat, my chat window was stuffing up, come back on :) ET |Was |Here!!! 10:09, October 12, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I just realised. Hey, let's do something fun because I am bored. I have to go soon, but let's make a movie. I will write the story line, then you write a part, then Brian, and when I come on tomorrow I will write the next part ^__^, what do you think? ET |Was |Here!!! 10:20, October 12, 2011 (UTC) : Here it is; The Story of Riomet: The Super Boy. Tell me if you like the summary ^_____^ ET |Was |Here!!! 10:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Use? Hey I want Splix to get a new alien when he goes to the Plumber's Base,so can I get Brainfreeze or Megabite? Also maybe stuff could happen, and almost done with 1st Season.K-K The Batking 00:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yuno and Fu Shhh, don't spoil it! You can. And actually, I was planning a movie like that. What do you say, we both wrote it? :D Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Can't Can't. Chat is glitching on me. It always say I'm disconnected. GO here http://xat.com/Ben10Roleplay Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm on I'm on. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC) YOU! Come on chat. NOW. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Orange meets Dick Figures Re:Shadow Claw Yeah sure ^______^, just one thing, I don't know if I added his species name into his page, it's Celestite. ET |Was |Here!!! 22:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Len 10 I am going to change the Ben 10 alien pages a bit so that it will be easier to make the parodies. Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 23:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Alien Parody Idea I've got an idea for a Jury Rigg parody called Jury Duty. He's a lawyer/technical engineer or something like that. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:37, October 17, 2011 (UTC) The Story of Riomet: The Super Boy Hey, when are you going to write the first part?? ET |Was |Here!!! 08:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) A Problem I got a problem, I reported to Brian but I don't think he is online at the moment. User:Srshsv1229856 is editing VLOCT's Page. He Has done it twice, the first time he vandalized it by changing his picture to a random image of a red Fasttrack. I warned him after this and he ignored it then edited again by re-adding that picture replacing the real VLOCT image and then added false information. If he does it once more I will tell you and would you ban him? I hate to be so... I don't know the word but I feel bad about it, but I don't want him to keep vandalizing my pages. ET |Was |Here!!! 10:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for that :) ET |Was |Here!!! 10:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:BTAT YAY Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 00:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Wait a second, Roads decided it. UH let me have it :P. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 00:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Pivot Aliens Here are your aliens [[User:Tyran Rex|'Supercalifragilisticexpyalidocious!' Timez for boomz!!]] (Talk - Blog - ) 06:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat, chat, chatty, chat, chat!!!!!!!!! Get your Cheese onto chat! :D!!! ET |Was |Here!!! 08:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Riomet Ben 10 Aliens Brian and I have each given Riomet 3 of Ben's aliens. What aliens do you want to give Riomet?? Put them onto his page ET |Was |Here!!! 04:53, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Jake 13 Crossover Hey Omi, I really wanna do a crossover with Omni-Knights, it could be called Rogni-Knights or Jake 13: Rogni-Knights or something. What don you think? ^_^ ET |Was |Here!!! 13:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) NEW UA ALIEN! OMIIIII!!!! I just discovered a new alien in UA. I made hisnpage, check it out. Shocksquatch. All the info on there is canon. ET |Was |Here!!! 12:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Megabite Can I make an Ultimate Megabite for Splix 10, and maybe Cibus could become an Ultimate in the Crossover? K-K The Batking 23:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ReRe:Crossover Really? Wow, I forgot :L sorry, I have been sick recently :\. Okay, sounds good ^_^ ET |Was |Here!!! 04:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Detective Cases 2 Hi. It seems that Ben 10: Detective Cases 2 has been a little bit inactive. Do you mind if I make the fourth case? Be as a tower firmly set,Shakes not its top for any blast that blows. 08:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Season Finale I just finished the Jake 13 season finale. Could you read it and tell me what you think of it? ^_^ ET |Was |Here!!! 11:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Geodude Only if you read, The Game! MUAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHA!!!! ok fine you can use it :P /[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^.^)]] 17:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Planets Can I use Furtum, Uran, and Mecano in an episode of Evan Billion? They are planets of Klepto, Toxic, and Electronewt. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 22:03, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Species... Can I use Apefruit's species? I need it for a villain in RANDOMNEZZ...So, can I? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:42, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Using Ek Hi, Omi. Can I use Ek, Ultimate Ek & Infinite Ek? The Mastermind is watching you like a frog and a fly (Talk - Blog - ) 12:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, two things. Do these now. #remake your Cannonbolt avatar using this pic and upload it. I need it for the freaking logo. #CONTINUE THE FREAKING MOVIE. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:05, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah, Sorry, I didn't check. LOL. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Arburia Sorry you had to recreate the page, but I have a Cannonbolt card and it says Aruburia. Why did you have to delete the page? Couldn't you just rename it back? If it wouldn't let you name it back, that happened to me before. I changed Copy-Copy to CopCop so that I could fit it in my signature, and when I wanted to change it back, it wouldn't let me. But later I tried again, and it worked. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 20:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Continue it :D Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAATTTH!!!! 09:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Vulkanus' Parody I got a good idea: Vulkanose. He will be a small nose with feet and legs on a robotic armor. XD. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) QUICK!!!!! Omiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! I need you to fill in your information for Omni-Spore ASAP! If you don't do it soon I won't be able to write the next episode, The Discovery (OS). Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAATTTH!!!! 13:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Plot Okay, maybe if we both write it. Dialouge format, and the plot. The plot will be that Ipnotizzare will take control of Earth, and Paul needs help, so Paradox takes him to Stan, then they all go back, and defeat Ipnotizzare. DON'T FREAKING SQUISH ME I'M RIGHT HERE! 15:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Infinite Cannonbolt Sure. Roadster (Let's talk.) 17:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Please finish it! I am really excited to start writing season 2 but season 1.5 must be finished first! Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 04:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC)